Alice Human Sacrifice
by Akamegane7
Summary: well..Ini Alice Human Sacrifice versi hetalia..Enjoy sajalaa    gagal di summary btw, mungkin banyak typo..jadi..DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OK? Rate T buat cari aman


Di suatu tempat, ada sebuah mimpi yang sangat kecil. Mimpi itu sangat kecil dan tidak ada tahu siapa yang memimpikannya. Maka, sang mimpi itu mulai berpikir.

"Aku tidak mau menghilang dengan cara begini! Bagaimana caranya agar orang-orang memimpikanku?"

Sang mimpi berpikir keras lagi dan lagi, dan akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah ide.

"Aku akan membuat manusia-manusia tersesat di dalamku, dan membiarkan mereka membuat dunianya sendiri."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aura777 Present**

**A Hetalia Fanfiction**

**ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp.**

**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

Alice yang pertama adalah seseorang berkebangsaan Jerman. Dia adalah seorang albino dengan mata merah dan rambut putih. Nama pemuda itu adalah Gilbert Beilschmidt. Dengan pedang di tangan, ia memasuki Wonderland dengan gagah berani.

"Ini mudah" katanya, "Aku akan menaklukkan dunia yang aneh ini dengan membunuh apapun yang berani menghadangku!"

Jadi, begitulah cara Gilbert menjelajahi Wonderland. Dia menghancurkan dan membunuh segalanya yang menghadangnya. Dia membuat jejak darah di jalan yang dilewatinya. Suatu waktu, Gilbert sampai di sebuah hutan lebat. Dia lalu memasuki hutan tersebut dengan langkah tegap yang berani.

Di tengah hutan itu, dia terjebak. Tangan-tangan yang terbuat dari cang-cabang pohon itupun bergerak dan menangkapnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriaknya.

Tangan-tangan jejadian itu menutup mulutnya, mencekiknya sampai mati dan mencabik-cabiknya sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan sebesar beberapa mikro milimeter. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda perna hada Gilbert Beilschmidt sebelumnya selain jejak darah yang ditinggalkannya. Ia terjebak disana dan terbunuh dengan berlabel seorang pendosa.

Alice yang ke-2 adalah seseorang yang berkepribadian tenang dan kalem. Dialah pria berkewarganegaraan adalah Honda Kiku. Suaranya indah dan menawan. Namun suara itu juga dapat membuat orang-orang menjadi gila.

Atas dasar itulah, dia melahirkan sebuah dunia yang penuh dengan kegilaan. Di dunia itu, dialah yang mengatur segalanya. Yang memberi warna kegilaan di sana, spserti mawar yang tumbuh di antara semak belukar.

Tibalah suatu hari dimana dia sedang bernyanyi seperti biasanya. Membuat sepasukan orang-orang gila untuk tinggal di dunianya. Namun kali ini, lagunya terhenti. Seolah terasuki oleh sesuatu, tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri dan mengambil pedang samurái yang biasa dibawa olehnya,

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Kiku berusaha untuk mengendalikan tingkah tangannya sendiri yang berada di luar kemauannya. Tangannya itu kini memposisikan bilah pedang di atas perutnya. Posisi untuk _harakiri._

"TIDAK! JANGAN!" Serunya.

Namuan semua diluar kendalinya. Akal sehatnya sudah dikendalikan sesuatu di luar alam kesadarannya. Tangannya sendiri yang menusukkan bilah pedang yang sangat tajam itu ke perutnya. Honda Kiku mati mengenaskan di dunia kegilaannya sendiri.

Darah dari Honda Kiku menumbuhkan semak-semak mawar berwarna merah yang dikagumi oleh semua orang.

Alice yang ke-3 adalah seorang wanita Hongaria. Nama wanita itu adalah Elizaveta Hederváry. Elizaveta adalah wanita cantik yang periang, dan suaranya juga indah sekali. Semua orang, terutama para pria memuji kecantikannya.

Di Wonderland, Elizaveta mendirikan sebuah negri yang aneh. Dia sendiri yang menjadi ratu di sana. Pertamanya, segalanya terlihat lancar-lancar saja. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Seperti manusia pada umumnya, Elizaveta juga bertambah tua.

Takut akan dirinya yang bertambah tua dan tidak akan dihormati lagi, dia lari dari negri itu dan memerintahnya dari puncak tertinggi di Wonderland. Dan dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana sampai ajal menjemputnya.

Menyusuri hutan dengan jalan setapak berwarna merah, minum teh di dunia kegilaan dengan dikelilingi oleh mawar, dan sampai di kerajaan lalu menerima undangan, sudah jelas tamu yang selanjutnya. The Trump of Hearts.

Alice yang ke-4 adalah sepasang anak kembar berkebangsaan Italia. Nama mereka berdua adalah Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas. Kedua anak kembar itu memasuki Wonderland atas dasar rasa penasaran mereka yang begitu kuat.

Mereka melewati begitu banyak pintu dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka akan berhasil menjadi Alice yang sejati jika mereka berhasil melewati pintu terakhir di dalam hutan itu. Mereka terus berjalan. Dan banar, ternyata di dalam situ memang ada pintu dengan cat kuning dan berukiran hati besar di tengah-tengah pintunya.

Sayangnya, pintu itu dirantai dan digembok. Sang adik yang keras kepala, Feliciano, mencoba membuka gembok itu dengan cara mematahkannya. Namun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Sang kakak yang pendiam dan hampir _tsundere _tetapi pintar, membuka gembok itu dengan sebatang ranting kaku yang ditemukannya,

"CKREEK…" Pintu itu terbuka.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Pemandangan yang tidak begitu menabjubkan terpampang di depan mereka. Pemandangan tanah bekas perang bukanlah hal yang menabjubkan bukan?

"Ve~ Fratello~ Lihat! Aku menemukan banyak sekali salib ve~ Apakah ini bekas perang HRE dulu ve~? Mungkinkah HRE ada di sini ve~?"

"Adik bodoh! Mana mungkin si _Potato bastard mini_ itu ada disini? Kita ini di dunia lain, oh Dio mio!"

"Ve~? Ayo berkeliling fratello~"

Maka, mereka berdua menyusuri tanah gersang itu. Bercak-bercak darah masih tersisa di tanah tandus yang kering kerontang. Senjata-senjata bertebaran di mana-mana. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak dikuburkan dibiarkan membusuk disana karena termakan oleh waktu,

Lovino Vargas menghentikan langkahnya. Seakan kerasukan setan, dia mengambil sebuah pedang bertakhtakan batu ruby dan berusaha menyerang adiknya,

"Fratello! Fratello! Jangan bunuh aku!" Feliciano memohon sambil menghindari kibasan pedang Lovino yang bertubi-tubi.

Pandangan Lovino kosong. Dia malah makin berusaha untuk membunuh adik kesayangannya. Feliciano juga tidak mungkin menghindar terus menerus. Dia akhirnya kelelahan dan sempat terhuyung. Kesempatan itu digunakan Lovino sebaik-baiknya. Dia menusukkan pedang itu tepat ke dada kiri adiknya.

"Fra-tello..." Feliciano jatuh berlutut. Dada kiri adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat amat fatal bagi semua manusia. Tempat dimana paling cepat kau akan terbunuh.

Lovino tersadar. Dia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan berusaha menolong Feliciano. Namun terlambat, Feliciano sudah keburu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan kakaknya.

"TIDAKKKK!" Teriak Lovino.

Dia lalu menggali kuburan untuk menguburkan adiknya. Setelah menguburkan adik kesayangannya, dia berlari menuju tempat dia dan adiknya memasuki dunia terkutuk tadi. Sayang, pintu tadi sudah kembali terantai dan tergembok kembali. Lovino Vargas pun dengan sia-sia tetap mengelilingi Wonderland dan tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari mimpi terburuknya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ivan Braginski berhenti menuliskan bukunya. Ia baru saja menuliskan 'Alice yang ke-5 adalah...' namun dia kehabisan ide. Dia berpikir keras dan menggali ide-ide yang siapa tahu tersembunyi di dasar otaknya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, dia tersenyum psikopat dan menuliskan sebuah kata di samping kalimatnya yang sebelumnya, yaitu:

'**KAMU'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

A/N: Gila yang tulisan angan gue rombak lagi! Oh ya btw thx berat buat temen gua, Vina, yang udah ngasi tau lengkap mendetil ni cerita AHS #nyingkatseenaknya #digampar. Hehe~ Ada yang improv sedikit sih…#sarap #digamplak. Oh ya..sori banget kalo ada typonya banyak….huhuhu~ eh2 kalopun abalan, masih bersediakan anda mereview~? Teehee~ #dibakar #plak


End file.
